The Forgotten Ones
by Red Moon Ninja
Summary: Hinata, TenTen,and Temari are all abused kids. One day they get a dream to go to the mountains only they know of. Together they will become stronger than the three sannin but what will happen when they have to return to konoha?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:RUNAWAY**

**The Forgotten Ones**

**(Hinata pov)**

"You worthless piece of crap." my father Hiashi Hyugga said these words with cold venom in his voice. "Why did God even waist time making you?"

He spat these words at me as if they would cause me unbearable pain. Of course these words did not do anything, as I knew the real pain would soon come.

"Why did you have to be born into this family, the least you could is be more like your sister or even your branch side cousin, at least he is a prodigy!" my father is

practically yelling now. Throughout his whole speech, I have not said a word for I know that if I even so much breathe loudly that I would be in for far worse pain than what is coming. "You failure, are you even listening to me."my father screeched. I did not even open my mouth to reply. Father naturally got furious when I did not answer. "Are you so pathetic that you can not utter a simple yes or no!" My father raised his fist as he finished the words he were speaking and he slammed his fist into my stomach and twisted his fist so that I was forced to cough up blood. Heh blood you would think that by now I wouldnt feel the pain that came with it. But of course I feel the pain. I feel every slap,punch,kick etc. etc. But I forced myself to deal with it. Ever since my mom died I have promised myself that I would never cry for this man I call father. I would never give him the pleasure to see my face in tears. He landed his final hit and walked away leaving me on the ground, bruised, beaten, and of course in pain. As I was about to black out I heard a voice. A beautiful, soft, caring voice that never ran out of second chances. A voice that I had not heard of for years. A voice that belonged to my mom.

"My lovely daughter." the voice said sarrow evident in her voice. "You have been through so much pain and it hurts me to see you like this" the angelic voice was almost a whisper. "It hurts me even more to tell you that you will still have to face many more hardships before it is all over, but you will have your friends and they will help

you through it all." her voice changed when she finished that sentence and went into another tone as she began to say something else to her daughter."Now I want you to go to sleep for now but when you wake up in the morning I want you to pack your bags but only bring necessary items with you." her voice was beginning to fade."After that I want you to start out the day like you normally would. Then when night falls grab your stuff and run to the mountains,the same ones I showed you, on your way there, you will meet two girs and they will be your closest friends trust them. They will help you on your journey. I must leave now. Good-bye my little sunshine." And then there was silence.

All you could hear were the ragged breathing of one midnight blue haired Hinata Hyugga. She thought back to what her mother said to her ...and...she smiled? So she was finally getting out of the place were she was beaten every day of her life, were she had taken her first step at trying to be confident and defiant but in the end got harsher beatings for defiance and apparently the only reason they kept her was to destroy her confidence, and most of all were she made and lost her only friend. Her cousin Neji. 'Heh well they are gonna soon see that they cant always keep me locked up in the fiery pits of Hades.a.k.a her '_home'_. was her last thought as she completely blacked out.

**(TenTen pov)**

A young girl was lying on her bed. At first glance, and at a far distance you would see her as an average lazy teenage girl **(A/N: no offence to all teens I'm one myself so I basically called myself lazy (which I am --)**however if you take a closer look you would see that she was grimacing in pain, and if you take a even closer look you would see all of the bruises, cuts and scars all around her body in various places. Of course anybody would simply assume that all of her scars were from training and missions. She is after all a ninja. But no. These marks on her body, were from no missions (she never got injured on them) yet a few were from training (Neji is a really tough opponent.) however most of them were from her _oh so wonderful father. _(Note the sarcasm) How bad is he you ask? Lets just put it like this, even if Neji were to continue to hit her a whole month without stop it would still not amount to the many hits she receives from her father in a week. Anyways, she had just been beaten once again by her father. **(A/N: The same thing that happened to Hinata had pretty much hapened toTenTen, except for different insults) **

"Ugh!! Why did I have to be born into this freakin family!? If they're even worth to be called family." TenTen said these words with unmistakable fury in her voice. 'I mean sure the people besides my dad don't hit me but they sure as heck don't do anything about it' TenTen thought about her '_family'_when suddenly she smiled. 'At least I'll only have to deal with this for one more day.' TenTen thought about the dream she had last week. It had involved a beautiful woman. In the dream TenTen was all alone, when she was suddenly surrounded by darkness. At first she had thought it was a surprise attack, and she reached down to take out a kunai only to find that her pouch of weapons was not there. "W-what the" Dream TenTen had stuttered. "My dear TenTen, you have grown quite a bit" said a woman with flowing midnight blue hair. It was the same woman who comforted her when she was sad, mad, and other confusing emotions. It was the woman who trained her to become the kunoichi she is today. It was Hikari Hyugga. **(A/N: Hinatas mom.)**

H-Hikari sensai? questioned TenTen not sure if the kind woman was there. "yes TenTen it is me. I need you to do something for me and yourself in a week exactly." Hikari said in a slightly demanding tone. "What is it Sensai?" TenTen asked not caring anymore if she really was there or not. She would still do whatever her sensai told her to. "I need you to pack only neccessary items, and at nightfall run away from this place, to the mountains I told you about. On the way you will meet two young girls with the same motive as you. You will befriend the girls and you will help each other to become stronger. One girl is my daughter. She will be the leader of the group. You will know its her when you see her. Good-bye, My little warrior angel." And with that the dream ended as her father screeched for her to get her lazy butt out of bed and make breakfast.

**(Temari pov)**

"I will kill you." her younger brother Gaara threatened her...again...for the 15th time this week. And with that sand knocked her off her feet and into the wall make of stone behind her. "You worthless piece of crud." her other brother Kankoro said as he slapped the living heck out of her. "Can you not even defend yourself." he shouted at her. ' I would if I wasn't just knocked into a wall you dumb butt' Temari said in her mind as she was punched over and over until they finally left her to go torture some other poor soul. There was blood coming out of her mouth, and bruises over her body.

Temari stood up and looked around know one was there. She got out a bag and begin packing it with stuff as she remembered something. "Temari my sweet little girl, you have grown harsher." the voice said as Temari tried to figure out how the heck she knew her name. "You are probably wondering how I know your name. Am I correct?" the voice asked. Temari nodded her head now wondering if she could read minds.

"I am that woman you met five years ago, the one who was on a mission in the sand." the woman said. Temari thought back and remembered the day she was crying in the park being comforted by a young woman. Temari then gasped as she said " B-but I heard that you died!" Temari exclaimed in shock. the woman laughed. "I did die. I came back for a short while to tell you something." She laughed again at the shocked look on Temaris face but quickly went into serious mode. "Now in a week from now I want you to pack only necessary items, then at nightfall leave in the middle of the night. Do not worry about your brother that dose not sleep. He will have a mission at that time. You will go to the mountains I told you about when we talked at the park remember?" Temari nodded. " On your way there you will meet two other girls you will be doing the same that you are doing. you will become friends with these girls and with each others help you will all become steadily stronger. One of the girl is my daughter and she shall be the leader."

Temari was about to ask how she was supposed to know which one was the daughter when her voiceless question was answered. " Trust me you'll know its her when you see her" once again Temari wondered if the woman could read minds. Good-bye, My little wind controller. As she was about to completely disappear Temari asked a question that had been bothering her since five years ago "Whats your name?" "Hikari" and with that she completely disappeared.

**(Normal pov)**

The next night all three girls left there villages. Hinata and TenTen left at different times so they still wouldnt meet up until later. none of the girls knew each other but they all knew that they would know its them they should be traveling with when the meet up. So all girls silently left there villages and into a whole new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: THEY MEET**

**The Forgotten Ones**

**(TenTen pov)**

I slowly make my way out of Konoha. I somehow had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I would see it. But for now I wont let it bother me. Anyways, if Hikari-sensai was right then I would actually make friends. TenTen had never had friends before. I mean sure there's Neji but he's to busy being all emo and talking about destiny to have any friends. Lee was to busy being 'youthful' with Gai-sensai. well whoever these new friends were she couldn't wait to meet them. Just as she finished this thought she heard some leaves rustling. Normally she would think it was just the wind blowing the leaves thus causing the rustling. But now she knew it was something else since right at that moment she heard a twig snap. She instantly dove for a kunai in her pouch when she saw that it was another girl around her age.

**(Temari pov)**

I had left Suna two hours ago, and boy was I tired, but I knew that if I stopped now I would miss out on something. Anyways I continued to walk, when I stepped on a twig. Normally I would just continue to walk and leave it at that however I heard the unmistakable sound of a kunai being pulled out. I stayed frozen for a moment and then I made up my mind and started to walk toward the noise. I stepped out of the bushes to see a young girl around my age with two buns on her head holding onto a kunai. " Whoa there girl I'm not going to attack you so put down the weapon, ok." I said waving my hands in the air signaling that I meant no harm. The girl looked at me suspiciously before slowly putting her weapon back in her pouch. " Sorry" the girl said. "S'all right. No blood No foul." I said. "True true" the girl said. 'Hm I think I could get used to this girl. Whoever she is.' Temari thought(**A/N: The chunnin exams haven't started yet.)**

"Well Good-bye" she said as she started to walk away. I watched her walk away when I realised that she was going in the same direction as I was going. Curiosity aroused I ran to catch up to her. I soon made it and started to walk beside the girl. The girl looked at me and raised a brow. " Why are you following me?" the girl questioned. I answered without hesitation " I am not following you. It is just that I'm going this way as well." The girl suddenly stopped and stared at me funny." What?" I asked. "Are you by any chance going to the mountains?" She asked and that was enough to get me suspicious. "Why do you ask?" I asked. " Just checking to see if your someone who's heading to the mountains that's all." she said. "Listen girl, there are only four people that i know of that know about the mountains a dead woman, me, and two girls I don't know." I said suspicion clear in my voice. "Heh same with me" We stared at each other for a moment before a third voice called out. "Well well well." the voice said. " I am guessing that a woman by the name of Hikari Hyugga, contacted you in your dreams and told you to go to the mountains that she had told you about when she was alive.Also saying that you would meat two other girls heading in the same direction. Am I correct?" Me and the other girl nodded. "Well its good to finally meet you two. Now that we know we're going to be friends we had better get to know each other." The girl beside me spoke first. " My name is TenTen Senshi" she said as she looked at me expecting my answer. " Names Temari Sabaku" I said as I stared at were the voice came from. "My name is Hinata Hyugga. Said the voice as she stepped out of the shadows.

Me and TenTen gasped at what we saw. There stood a girl that looked exactly like..."Hikari?" We voiced out loud.

**(TenTen pov)**

I absolutely couldn't believe it. An exact replica of my former sensai stood there before me. the only difference were that she was shorter and had a different clothing style. "No, as I said before I am Hinata Hyugga, and I am Hikari Hyugga's daughter." The girl, Hinata said. Temari ,the girl beside me, then said " Well I see we have found our leader." After this statement the girl looked confused. " What leader? If you are talking about me you are sadly mistaken. I could not even lead my own clan." She said sadness was seen in her eyes, but then they hardened. "Besides we are all equals so no one will lead anyone, everyone still lives there own life. Okay?" Me and Temari looked at each other, and then back at Hinata. "Hai" we both said in unison. But in the short time that we looked at each other we knew we would still follow her. They would just have to not make it so obvious. They all stared at each other before turning back toward the mountains. The three friends knew that they would never see there old comrades again. At least that's what they thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have not been doing the disclaimer for my last two chapters, so I do not own Naruto...yet...**

** THE FORGOTTEN ONES**

**(Hinata pov)**

We finally made it to the mountains. (after many arguements) Before we even started to train we all agreed to get some sleep. As soon as my head hit the ground, I instantly fell asleep. I've had harsher sleeping arrangements before so the hard ground didnt bother me. I had no idea how long I was asleep, but it only felt like 5 minutes when I was awoken by TenTen and Temari argueing about who was going to wake me up. "You wake her up!" Temari yelled at TenTen. "No, You wake her, you're louder! TenTen screamed equally as loud.

"Actually your both just as loud as the other." I said with a small smile on my face. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" TenTen and Temari screamed in shock. Hinata laughed and said "Good-morning to you to. Now just a warning to you two...I'm usually not this chearful in mornings so in the future could you not be so loud." The look in her eyes told the other girls that she wasnt lying, and if they wanted to live they should be extremely quiet and leave her alone in the mornings. "U-uh sure." They both stuttered. "Anyways, why were you guys argueing on who should wake me up?" Hinata asked.

"Well...neither of us wanted to find out what happened if you are forced to wake up." stated TenTen. "Oh is that all? Well lets just say that last person to wake me up ended up with an earful and a one-way ticket to the hospital." said a calm Hinata while both Temari and TenTen both shivered. Oh yeah, they most defiantly would not be waking her up.

They started their training soon after. It went in order from Temari v.s. Hinata, Hinata v.s. TenTen, and Temari v.s. TenTen. They were pretty much evenly matched in skill. Though Temari was slightly stronger then TenTen, and TenTen was slightly stronger than Hinata, while Hinata somehow seemed slightly stronger than Temari. After they all spared each other they sat down to eat some food they had brought, and talk about stuff.

"So, what made you guys come here? I mean besides the fact that Hikari-sensai called all of us here. What made you want to leave your homes." TenTen asked, slightly worried about there reactions. Temari chocked on the water she had been drinking, and Hinata looked like she was about to tear someone to shreads.

Temari was the one to start. "Well, my mother died when I was little, while giving birth to my brother, Gaara. My brother is the strogest in Suna, and if he were to leave Suna he would probally rank as an S-class criminal. Anyways, Gaara and Kankoro, my other brother, hated me so they abused me. My father never did anything because, 1)He didnt care, 2)He is Kazekage so he had alot of paperwork, and 3)He thinks the weak don't deserve to be in his family. I had no friends to talk to because they didnt want to get on Gaara's bad side...And that's pretty much it." Temari finished off in a hushed tone. You could here her voice slightly cracking.

There was a moment of silence until..."Quit lying to us." TenTen said with a grin on her face. Temari looked up "I am not lying!" Temari yelled wondering what the heck was TenTen's problem. Hinata was currently wondering the same thing. "Yes you are, you said you didnt have any friends...so what does that make Hinata and me huh?" TenTen questioned the grin still on her face. Hinata decided to join in and said "Yeah Temari, don't you know that lying is bad for your health?" TenTen then said in a serious tone "Hinata I think that we should take her to the hospital...if her health is really bad from lying and everything." TenTen said sounding as if she just discovered a new disease. Hinata and TenTen burst out laughing, and Temari just looked at them in shock as if she was expecting them to shun her once they found out who her brother was. Hinata and TenTen were still laughing there butts off like there was no tomarrow until TenTen clutched her stomach in pain.

"Itai" TenTen said. Hinata and Temari immediately rushed over to her. "TenTen can you let me see the wound?" Hinata asked. TenTen was about to say no when she felt something holding her down. She looked up and saw Temari pushing her down to make sure she couldnt get up. "No argueing aloud." She said sounding something like a mother. Hinata pushed up TenTen shirt slightly and what she saw make her gasp. On TenTen stomach was cuts. But they were no ordinary cuts. They were in a formation so that they spelt something. It said only three words..._I am worthless._

"TenTen who did this to you?" Hinata questioned worry clearly in her voice for her new found friend.

**Sorry this chapter is short and it kinda stinks but the next chapter will be longer, and better. Oh and a special thank you to 1moonwitch.**


	4. Chapter 4

**me: I sadly do not own Naruto...**

**Gaara: cough**

**me: or Gaara**

**Hinata: cough**

**me: or Hinata**

**Everyone: cough**

**me: O.K. O.K. I DONT OWN ANYONE BESIDES THE OC!! GOSH WHY DO YOU GUYS HAVE TO REMIND ME!!**

**Everyone: Cause we **_**love **_**you.**

**me: oh yeah. I can so feel the love through all the sarcasm...jerks.**

**--**

**Chapter four.**

**The Forgotten Ones**

**--**

"TenTen who did this to you?" Hinata questioned, worry clearly in her voice for her new found friend.

"M-my f-f-father." TenTen replied while gasping for breath. She suddenly passed out. Hinata clenched her fists. So her friend was hurt as well. Hinata looked towards Temari and asked, "Temari do you know any medical jutsu?" It took a moment for Temari to comprehend that she was talking to her.

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah but only a little." Temari replied. "Well a little should be enough. Her wound has only reopened so you should be able to heal her." Hinata said with authority in her voice. And in an instant Temari understood why Hinata was chosen to be their leader. Not only was she strong, and smart, but she also was caring and could still have a clear head in these situations. Temari nodded towards Hinata before turning her head in TenTen's direction.

Temari gently placed her hands upon TenTen's stomach and a light green chakra took over her hands. The wound slowly started to transform into a scar, though sadly the words were still there. Temari wasnt really used to healing anyone even if she had learned how to, simply because no one wanted anything to do with her. So right when she got done healing TenTen, she automatically passed out onto the hard ground.

**(Hinata P.O.V.)**

I looked upon my two sleeping aquaintances...no, not aquaintances, friends. Yes, for once in my life I, Hinata Hyuuga has finally made friends. Sure there was Neji, but he abandoned her. What kind of friend is that? Anyways it just feels...like i'm being accepted more here than I was in Konoha. Which, come to think of it...I probally am. Anyways back on track, it's obvious that these two have had pretty messed up past's just like me. And for some reason I had this feeling take over me. It was like the feeling I had when my younger sister was born. A feeling that I would protect them with my life, and that I would always be there for them. Even if I was the youngest of the group. Weird. I've just met these two girls and in one day I trust and love (not in a perverted way) them more than my whole family. Well than again they werent much of a family.

Quickly and quietly, I got some rags and poured some water on them from the canteen I had brought along. I then gently with great care layed them on both of my friends foreheads. I smiled down at my friends, as I brought a hand to both of the girl's hands and said "I promise to protect you two from now on. Even if i have to train myself 'till i cant stand up anymore, just to get strong enough to protect you." Suddenly a mark appeared on all the girl's hand. TenTen's mark was in the shape of a tree, Temari's was in the shape of a flame, and Hinata's was in the shape of a wave. "What the..." Was all Hinata could get out as she to passed out next to her friends.

**(TenTen P.O.V.) **_**(It's three days later and they are just waking up)**_

'uh what the heck happened?' Was the first thought running through my head as I woke up to face the bright sunshine. I slowly sat up and looked around to see Hinata and Temari still sleeping soundly on the ground. I was looking around to try to find some sticks so I could make a fire later on tonight when suddenly my hand burst out in pain. "Ah! What the heck?" I looked down at my hand to see a...Tree mark? Why the heck was there a tree mark on my hand? I looked over at Hinata and Temari, and decided that this was important enough to wake them up for. "Hinata, Temari, Wake up!" I shouted.

Temari rolled over and groaned "Five more minutes, kanky" I sighed 'oh great we have a lazy bum, and who the heck is Kanky?' "Temari your brother is here." I said in a bored tone. Temari suddenly popped up off the ground as if she realized it was covered with snakes. "Where is he?! Where is he?! He shall never take me back! I will never...wait where's my brother?" Temari yelled/asked. I sighed "Well right now he is not here, however if you keep yelling like that I am sure that it would be quite easy to find us." Temari looked at me with a slightly confused look, which turned into a look of relief, which turned into a look of anger, which turned into a look of evilness as she looked at me. "TenTen I hope you had a good reason for waking me up like that." She said in a slow, sadistic, I'm about to kill you tone of voice. "Y-yes I do" I squeaked. I couldnt help it, she looked more angry than the time I thought Neji was a PMS-ing female...and trust me that is really really really _really _angry.

"Then what is it? And you better hurry up and tell me or else..." Temari said...er...threatened. I really didnt want to no what or else meant so I quickly told her my reasoning. "Well I woke up and I was looking around for some sticks to you know start a fire later on tonight. Well I was almost done when my hand burst out in pain." I said taking a deep breath, because I had said all that without taking a breath. Temari looked at me for a second before her eyes narrowed and said in a deadly tone. "You woke me up because your _hand_ started _hurting_!!" I flinched. She was louder than Lee _and_ Gai-sensai on a youth rant when she was angry.

"N-no it's something else!" I said really fast. Her eyes narrowed even more. "Well than what is it?!" She asked now in an irritated tone. "Look!" I lifted my hand for her to see. Her eyes widened slightly. "Why the heck do you have a mark of a tree on your hand?" She asked this time her voice was filled with curiousity. "I dont know that's why I woke you up!" I yelled. "o.k. o.k. dont bite my head off. Geez." Temari said completely forgetting that she was about to bite _my _head off not even five minutes ago. "..." was my reaction. I was about to yell at her again when she raised her hand to stiffle a yawn...and there it was. On her wrist was a _flame _mark. "Temari turn your hand over." I said slowly. She looked at me strange and said. "Why?" I wasnt in the mood to explain things so I simply said in a calm tone. "JUST DO IT!!" O.k. so maybe it wasnt so calm but whatever.

**(Temari P.O.V.)**

"O.k. o.k. you dont have to yell at me!!" Geez what's her problem...maybe she's on her Time Of Month. "Whatever just do it!" She said. Yup she is most defiantly on her Time Of Month, either that or she is just crazy. But, just to make sure she didnt grow fangs and bite my head off out of irritation I quickly turned my hand over and looked at it. What I saw made me scream. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! WHY THE HECK IS THE A MARK ON MY HAND?!" I saw TenTen cover her ears while glaring at me. What did I do? Anyways after I yelled to the heavens, Hinata woke up.

**(Hinata P.O.V.) **

I was in a dark room, when I suddenly heard screams. I quickly ran to the voices and stopped when I saw something that made me want to puke. There standing right in front of me was a long dark haired man. But he sorta looked like Michael Jackson. And surrounding the Michael Jackson remake was bodies. Some bodies were strapped to metal beds, with cuts and bruises and scars that would probally never heal all over there body. They had tubes stuck to there faces. The tubes looked like they were putting some sick green stuff in the bodies. The rest of the bodies were thrown aside as if they were a failed project and there was no use to them any more. Then the Michael Jackson remake turned to me with a smirk and said "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! WHY THE HECK IS THERE A MARK ON MY HAND?!" I looked at him confused when he suddenly disappeared along with all the bodies, while I was jolted back to reality.

--

**O.k. I know I promised a longer chappie and stuff but I've been really busy getting ready for school and everything. So I'm really sorry but I hoped you enjoyed the chappie. Oh and whoever guesses who the Michael Jackson remake was and is correct get's Sasu-emo. A.K.A. SASUKE UCHIHA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I do not own Naruto. Oh and in case your wondering how Gaara and Hinata get together in this fic: When they meet up Gaara has turned nice and such. At first Hinata hates him because he hurt Temari but she see's the changes and slowly falls for him. Gaara falls for Hinata because she is different from the other's. She dosnt cower in fear every time he's around and he also loves her fiery personality. **

**Temari eventually forgives Gaara. She dosent forgive Kankoro because he is still a jerk and personally I dont like him. She falls for Shikamaru because he's smart and can always come up with a come back even though he's lazy. Shikamaru falls for her because she isnt like other girl's and can fight without being afraid of getting dirty and hurt. And she is the only one who challenges his smart's.**

**TenTen start's to hang out with Neji more and more because at first he want's to see how strong she has gotten. But somewhere in there Neji falls for her because of her tomboy attitude, and the fact that she is an actual challenge for him. TenTen start's to fall for Neji because he start's to open up more and she learns that he is an actual nice guy beneath his 'I dont care' attitude. Plus he dosent want her for her looks.**

**If you didnt notice I'm giving the girl's goddess like power's. Earth for TenTen, Fire for Temari, and Water for Hinata. Thus explaining the markings on there hands. The girl's each have a summon. For TenTen it is a tiger, for Temari it is a Phoenix, and for Hinata it is a wolf.**

**The reason they have to return to Konoha is because they figure out that Orochimaru and his follower's and The Akatsuki will team-up to take down Konoha. So they are going to help save the village. That's also were they start to fall for the guys.**

**Over the years they have been trained by Kurai, (Who was a friend of Hikari) and there summons. They also train eachother. So they each know the other's weaknesses but they would never use it against them nor would they spill about it to the enemies even if their life were on the line.**

**I'm gonna do a time skip so they are 15 years old and it is around the time they head down to Konoha. Gaara and Kankoro are there for vacation.**

**I would like to dedicate this Chapter to diff-r-ent-1. Thank you so much for your reviews and for helping me with my writers block. I hope this explanation cleared things up a bit. Oh and the winner of the' Who is the Michael Jackson Remake' is Atanih Manaka. And I do not care If you say Orochimaru is better than me. I say the Akatsuki are better than you. Anyways (sends off sasu-emo.) make sure you feed him at least once a day.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Hinata's P.O.V.)**

I yawned as I awoke to a new day. It has been 5 years since me and the girl's have come together. We have indeed gotten stronger, and we have been lucky enough to not have any run-in's with any of our old villages ninja's. We now live in a cave in the mountains. Though of course we still go into town from time to time so we know what's been going on. We even have a sensai. His name is Kurai, apparantley him and my mom used to be friends. Weird no?

Anyways life has treated us well. TenTen's scar has finally healed. Temari excell's in medicine though she is still a fighter. Me well I have made improvement's in my training. I was about to get up when something big and furry pounced on top of me, knocking me breathless. I looked up into warm amber eyes. It was Ray. My wolf summon.

"You do know that you are a full grown wolf, and I am just a human right?" I ask her. "_yup"_ She barks back yet I understand her. "Then why would you jump on me like that?" I question. "_Because I feel like torturing you! Plus you werent moving so I was just checking to make sure you were alive!" _ She barked happily. I was about to say something when she put a paw on my mouth.

"_Sh! I hear something." _Ray growled. I stood up immediately alert. I stealthily walk out of the cave and make my way down the mountain. As I neared the river I spotted two figures in the distance. Crouching low, I went closer to get better view. What I saw shocked me.

Standing by the river was an Akatsuki member, and Kabuto. I got closer so I could hear there coversation, and I masked my chakra. "So, do we have a deal, un?" asked the blonde haired Akatsuki member. "Hm. Yes I believe we do. Orochimaru-Sama will be very pleased to hear this." Kabuto said grinning evilly while he continued "Last time Konoha managed to defeat us, but with the help of the Akatsuki I believe that we will easily take over Konoha this time." Kabuto finished. "As long as we get any demon vessals you capture including Uzumaki and Sabaku. Un!" Said blondie. "So when shall we attack?" Kabuto questioned. "We will attack In 2 months. Plenty of time to get ready." Blondie informed. "Hai" Kabuto said and with that they disappeared in a poof.

I raised a hand to my mouth in disbelief. They were going to attack my village. Sure there were bad memories but I didnt want the people to die. Well maybe mine and TenTen's family, but oh well. I quickly transport myself to the cave. I saw TenTen training with Usagi. Her tiger summon. And I saw Temari fixing a new medicine with Akira by her side.Her phoenix summon. I yell "GIRL'S WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!" Normally I dont yell, I only do with an extreme emergency and even then it has to be pretty big. So they immediately rushed over to me.

"WHAT IS IT?" TenTen asked/yelled. I looked at her. I have no idea how she will take the news. I mean, she was also abused. "The Akatsuki and the Sound are joining forces to take down Konoha." I said, wearily. The last time I told her bad new's I ended up inside a tree. And I dont mean me sitting on the branches.

TenTen's face twisted into shock to anger to sadness to thinking. "So...are we going to go save Konoha?" Temari ask calmly. Of course she would be calm, it's not her village and the chances of her brother's being there were slim to none.

"We have to...we took an oath to always protect the innocent." I said. Half of me wanted to save Konoha yet the other half wanted to watch it burn. TenTen let out a snort. "Innocent? Ha! Didnt seem so innocent last time I was there." She spat with cold venom in her voice. I could see flowers dieing outside the cave.

"TenTen...you know that most of the people were good. It was just our families that-" I was cut off by TenTen. "That what? Beat us until we couldnt stand? Make us want to go suicidal to forget the pain? To make us tell lies to cover-up the bruises? And how come no one noticed huh? Surely someone would have." TenTen said as cold as ice.

I was getting irritated. "Alright TenTen, people probally didnt notice due to the fact that we were ninja. We are suppose to get bruises. Our families were a bunch of could hearted arses. But that dosent mean the other people were. Think about your team. Did they seem like they were bad?" I ask trying to get through to her. I see her think about it before saying "Well Neji never seemed to really care but I guess that could be because of his status." I was practically beaming.

"So you'll go?" I question. TenTen thinks about it some more before saying "Alright fine...but on one condition." TenTen says smirking. I almost fear what the condition is. "What is it?" I ask. "When or if I see my father I get to hurt him like he hurt me. And you cant butt in." She says still smirking. I sigh in relief. That's all she wanted? I was gonna do that to my father to. "Alright. Deal." For a moment I see shock flicker across her face, but it quickly goes away and an even bigger smirk than before replaced it. "Deal." She says while we shake on it.

Temari had just gone back to her medicine whil we where in out conversation. "So, when do we leave?" She asks still not looking up from her medicine. "We leave now. They will attack in 2 months so we have to tell Konoha so that they can get ready." I say, with authority in my voice. I only use that voice on a extremely important mission. "Right" They say in unison before going to pack up a bag of stuff for the trip. "Hey guys, I wanna make an entrance so...can we fly there on Akira?" TenTen asks.

Temari smirked. She loved to make entrances exspecialy on Akira. "Most defiantley." She says. I simply smile at least the mood lightened up a bit. As we are about to leave TenTen suddenly yells "STOP" and jumps off of Akira. I was about to ask what the heck she was doing when she made the seals for a tiger summon. After she was through there was a puff of smoke and in it's place was Cho. A cub tiger that wanted to grow up just like Usagi. So she always obeyed TenTen.

"What do you need TenTen-sama." Cho asked eagerly. TenTen cringed at the word 'sama' she hated formalities. "I need you to do a special mission for me, and only you can do it." TenTen says. Cho's eyes immediately lit up. "What is it? What is it?" The young cub asks. "I need you to tell Kurai-sensai that we will be at Konoha for a while." TenTen says while I smirk. 'Good thinking TenTen' I thought. "Roger! Roger! Of course I will TenTen-sama." Cho yells. TenTen flinches at the name and said. "I have another mission for you." She says. "What is it? What is it?" Cho says eager to have two missions. "I want you to...STOP CALLING ME SAMA!!" She screams. "Roger! Roger! TenTen-sama!" Cho says befor putting a paw to her mouth. TenTen scowls "Forget it." She growls before hopping back onto Akira.

With that we were off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes, yes I know I know. Short chapter but I wrote all of this at midnight. And plus school has been dragging me down. Sigh. Anyways, I'll try to make my next Chappie better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello people! Here is the next chappie for 'The Forgotten Ones' Now HeartBrokenHinata says that I should make this into something with Sasuke liking Hinata but not ending up with her. Do you guys think I should? Not that I'm questioning your idea HeartBrokenHinata but I'm just asking the other reviewer's before I actually do that. Your Idea is actually a good one. Now, today I have three special guest's helping me with the disclaim...give it up for...RAY, AKIRA, AND USAGI!! WOOHOO.**

**Ray: HELLO PEOPLES!! MY NAME IS RAY AND I'M A WOLF!!**

**Usagi: I think they already knew that if they read the last chapter.**

**Ray: Oh you just have to be Miss, smarti pants dont you?**

**Usagi: Well someones gotta be!**

**Akira: Knock it off you to!**

**R&U: Yes Ma'am.**

**Me: You guys act like different versions of me.**

**Ray: really? How so?**

**Me: Well I'm most like Ray when I'm hyper. I'm most like Usagi when I'm at school. And I'm most like Akira when I'm being responsible.**

**Akira: You can be responsible?**

**Me: Shut up or else!**

**Akira: Or else what?**

**Me: I'm the Authoress arent I?**

**Akira: O.O Kuso! She's right!**

**Me: Now I do not own Naruto. I only own the OC's. Meaning Ray, Akira, Usagi, Kurai-sensai, and whoever else I might add.**

**--**

**The Forgotten Ones pt. 6**

**--**

**(Naruto P.O.V.)**

I was on my way to the raman stand to get some ramen, (no duh!) when a huge shadow appeared out of no where! I, naturally, looked up...only to start running for my life! Up above me was a _**HUGE**_ fire bird! (He dosent know the correct term) I was about to make it to sanctuary (meaning ramen stand) when the fire bird landed right in front of it! Off it's back jumped three girls around my age.

"WOOHOO! That was fun!" a girl with two brown buns on her head yelled. I gasped. Was that lady trying to steal my "Most loudest" award?

"Good job Akira, you've gotten better at your landing's." A girl with four blonde spiky pigtails complimented the fire bird.

"You guy's. We've got to head to the Hokage Tower." The third girl said. She had midnight blue hair.

"Right! So where is it?" Blondie said.

"Well, it should be the tallest building. So I'm guessing that way" Bun-bun girl said.

"Let's get going then!" blue haired lady said.

They were about to leave until I said something I wish I didnt "Halt! Who goes there?" The girl's looked at each other before bursting into fit's of laughter. I blushed. How could I be so stupid?

Surprisingly, it was the one who seemed like the serious one who spoke. "Oh! We're so sorry, oh great cliche guard of the village. We have come to speak with your leader." She said smirking while the other two started laughing...again. I simply blushed, and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Eh he...yeah I guess it was a little Cliche." I said embarrased. I suddenly got serious. "So, why do you want to see Tsunade-Baa-chan?" I asked, suspicion clear in my voice.

"That is for us to know and for you to find out." Bun-bun girl said. There explanation made sence to me so I nodded my head and started walking. Over my shoulder I yelled.

"Well? Are you coming or what?" I asked. I saw them look at each other before they began to follow me. Ha who's in control now!?

**(Tsunade P.O.V.)**

I'm currently in a meeting with Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru about a mission they just got back from. We needed a little help from Suna, thus, explaining why Gaara was there.

The meeting was about to end. (Which I was very happy about, because it meant that I could reunite with my lovely Sake) "Alright, Dismi-" before the words were out of my mouth the door flew open revealing Naruto and three other girl's.

I was going to kill Naruto later on but right now I had to act civilized in front of these new comer's. Why are there new comer's here anyway? I can see that the other boy's are just as confused.

Before I could open my mouth to say something Naruto beat me to the punch. "TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!! THESE GIRL'S WANTED TO MEET YOU!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs...causing one of my windows to break.

"NARUTO YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT WINDOW!!" I scream causing my other window to break. Whoopsi. Anyways back on track.

"Hello. Who are you girl's?" I ask as they sweatdropped. The shortest one stepped up and started to speak.

"Hello. My name is Hinata, this is TenTen, and this is Temari. We have come here to warn you about an attack on Konoha, that will commence in two months." (A/N: Tsunade wasnt the Hokage when they were last in the village) She said without a care in the world.

I was wondering why these girl's decided to help us, and I was about to voice my question when TenTen answered. "The reason why we decided to tell you this, is because we used to live here...at least me and Hinata did." She said after glancing at Temari.

I looked over at the boy's who were staring at the girl's in shock. Did they know eachother? The girl's didnt seem to notice them. "Do you come from a different village from the one you used to live in?" I ask curious.

Temari spoke this time. "Well...not exactly...ya see we live on our own away from any villages, but we are pretty famous." She said nervously. I rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'your pretty famous'?" I question. What were these girl's? Missing nin?

Hinata spoke once again. "She mean's that we're actually known as 'The Forgotten Ones' ring a bell?" She smirked when she saw my dumbfounded expression. The Forgotten Ones were a famous group of girl's who protected the innocent and triumphed over evil.

"Hold up!" Neji suddenly shouted "You can't be Hinata and TenTen. They were weakling's" He said. Hinata and TenTen looked apalled. Well it was more TenTen, Hinata just didnt care.

The girl's turned to face the boy's. Though they didnt have shocked faces so I guess they already knew they were there. "Neji, Shikamaru" Hinata said with a nod of her head. "Who is the other boy?" She asked.

Instead of one of us replying, it was Temari. "Gaara." She said with cold venom in her voice. Hinata and TenTen's eye's flashed as soon as they heard that name. The next thing that happened came as a shock to everyone.

Hinata, faster than Lee, ran up to Gaara and socked him hard on his left cheek. "YOU FLIPPIN TEME!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU AND YOUR BROTHER PUT TEMARI THROUGH?! I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU KNOW AND GET IT OVER WITH!!"

--

**It sucked, I know. But I need Idea's I've got major writer's block write now. So if anyone has an Idea then please PM me or leave a review with your idea. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hola people! This is another Chapter of 'The Forgotten Ones.' And now Gaara with the disclaim! **

**Gaara: Hn**

**Me: GAARA! PEOPLE DONT UNDERSTAND 'HN'!**

**Gaara: Hn**

**Me: You know what? HINATA!**

**Hinata: Yes Red Moon-Chan?**

**Me: Get Gaara to talk normal please.**

**Hinata: O.k. (Get's teary eyed)**

**Gaara: (See's Hinata sad) What's wrong Hinata?**

**Hinata: W-well...No one will say Red Moon-chan's disclaim...and if no one does the disclaim...s-she cant write any more stories about us. (Starts 'crying' in her hands)**

**Gaara: (Get's sudden idea) Don't worry Hinata I'll say the disclaim! (Turns toward crowd with a serious face) Red Moon Ninja does not own Naruto.**

**Hinata: (Stop's 'crying') Thanks Gaara-kun! (Walks up to Gaara and kisses him on the cheek and leaves)**

**Gaara: (sinks to the floor with a love-sick smile on his face)**

**Me: Aw! So sweet! Anyways onto the story!**

**--**

**The Forgotten Ones pt. 7**

**--**

**(Gaara P.O.V.)**

I touched my cheek that this 'Hinata' girl just slapped. I turn to her to find her glareing at me. _Me._ Did she not know who I was? I've killed hundreds of people for just looking at me. And now this girl comes along slaps me _and _glares at me in under five minutes? So naturally I say the first thing that comes to mind. "WHAT THE HECK IS YOU PROBLEM!!" I see Hinata flare up.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT _MY _PROBLEM IS? WELL IT'S THE FACT THAT YOU TREATED YOUR OWN SISTER LIKE A PIECE OF CRAP WHEN SHE DIDNT DO ANYTHING TO YOU! IT'S THE FACT THAT YOU THINK YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU WANT TO DO, JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE SHUKAKU!! AND IT'S THE FACT THAT YOU HURT ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS FOR MOST OF HER CHILDHOOD!! AND THAT'S MY PROBLEM!! NOW TELL ME WHAT'S YOURS?!" Hinata screamed out.

I was about to say something else when the TenTen girl interupted. "Yo! Hinata as much as he deserves it. Shouldnt we find a place to stay?"

I look back over at Hinata, who said "You're right TenTen but only if Temari is alright staying here. If she's not we'll find a place outside the walls of Konoha. Okay?"

TenTen smiled and said "Of course leader-sama!"

Hinata got an angry mark on her forehead and yelled "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Then she turned to Temari and said "So Temari? What do you want to do? It's your call."

Temari looked up and made eye-contact with me. The truth is people that I am truly sorry. I just have a hard time admitting it. But as she looked at me her eyes hardened. She was probally reminincing about what I did to her in the past. She then said "I don't care. And besides. When they do attack we can be ready." She said turning her head to her friends and smiling a smile I hadnt seen on her before. It was a smile full of love, protection, and happiness.

Suddenly Tsunade decided to make it known...or at least remembered...that there were other people here. "O.k. So let me get this straight. You three are going to be staying here? What makes you think that I will approve?" Tsunade said in a 'Ha! I got you now!' kind of tone.

Hinata smirked and said. "Well...we don't have to stay. We could go right now. But, just so you know...If we leave we can't help out with the Akatsuki/Sound attack now can we? But if you really dont want us here we'll go. Temari communicate with Akira and tell her to meet us at the Hokage Statues. Okay?"

"Okey dokey karaoke!" Temari said cheerfully. Tsunade seemed to rethink about her words and said "Okay okay. You can stay. But you'll have to stay at the Hyuuga compound, because the Konoha hotels are all fulled up along with the inns." She said.

This time surprisingly Neji spoke. "They cannot stay at the Hyuuga compound." Tsunade seemed to get angry at Neji and said.

"Why the heck not!?" Tsunade questioned.

This time Hinata talked. "It's a known fact to anyone who was here before I left that Hiashi hates me." Tsunade looked taken back.

"Why would he hate you?" Tsunade questioned

"Well for 1) He blames me for his brother's death, 2) He blames me for my mother's death, 3) He always picked faveorites and those faveorites are Neji and Hanabi, 4) I was not strong back then, 5) Hiashi hates weak people, 6) I did not cry when he beat me, 7) I did not become an emotionaless baka like him and the rest of the Hyuuga's, no offence Neji, and 8) I could never be the daughter he wanted. Are those could enough reasons?" Hinata asked.

'Woah. Her father did all that? It's as bad as my father if not worse. At least I never got beat.' Was the thought going through my head as I listened to Hinata.

"Wait! So you mean to tell me that you are Hiashi Hyuuga's daughter? And that Hiashi did all that?" Tsunade asked getting more furious by the minute.

"Yes. He did. So if it's all right with you me and my girl's will just pitch a tent and sleep there. Is that allright Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked. Tsunade looked ready to explode by now.

"NO IT IS NOT ALLRIGHT! I WILL NOT ALLOW PEOPLE WHO HAVE GONE THROUGH SO MUCH _AND _IS OFFERING TO HELP US IN OUR TIME OF NEED TO SLEEP IN A TENT! YOU WILL ALL STAY AT KURENAI'S HOME!" Tsunade declared. Hinata seemed to brightened up at the mention of Kurenai's name.

"Kurenai-sensai!? I havent seen her for years!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Well, you seem happy. I will inform Kurenai about this arrangement. You three go around Konoha. And you three!" She yelled pointing at us. "Go show them around Konoha!" She yelled happily. '

Did she forget that Hinata hates Hyuuga's and that Hinata _and _Temari hate me? Wait! When did I care if Hinata hates me or not? I just met the girl! Whatever...I'll figure it out later.' was the thought running through my head. 'Well maybe I can appolagize to Temari now.' Was my last thought as we all headed out the Hokage tower. We did not see Tsunade smirking while saying, "They make such cute couples." Before summoning Kurenai to her office.

--

**Allright, another chapter completed. Next time: Will Gaara appolagize? Will Temari forgive him? Will Hinata see that he has changed? Will I ever stop asking you these questions? Stay tuned to find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Sorry it's been awhile since I updated this story. I had writer's block. Gomenasai! Anyway's Tsunade! DISCLAIMER!!!**

**Tsunade: R-Random N-nincompoop HIC d-does n-not HIC o-own N-naru-baka. HIC HIC HIC!!!**

**Me: It's RED MOON NINJA!! NOT RANDOM NINCOMPOOP!!!! Although...that name does have a nice ring to it...Anyway's ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(TenTen P.O.V.)**

I could feel Neji's gaze on me as we walked through the street's of Konoha. "Yes Neji?" I asked, somewhat annoyed. What can I say. I hate being stared at.

"Is that really you TenTen?" He asked uncertainly, yet with a small amount of hope. I quickly shook off the hope thing. Why would Neji want me back?

"The one and only." I say. And just to prove who I was, for I still saw doubt in Neji's eye's, I asked. "So...How's Lee and Gai? And how's your dream of becoming free of the seal?" Yes folks. Neji had trusted me enough to actually tell me about the seal.

I saw a moment of shock flicker upon his face before he broke into a slight smirk. "Lee and Gai-sensai are both fine. If you call being 'youthful' fine. As for my dream...I'm working on it." He said as saddness befell his face.

I felt bad for him. I was about to tell him that he'll be able to reach it one day, when I remembered something. "Hey Neji? On one of the girls and I missions, we came across a scroll. With a lot of forbidden jutsu's..." I say slowly, wondering if he would catch on.

"Yeah...so?" He asked. Apparently the great Hyuuga isn't as smart as we thought.

"So...one of them had info on the Hyuuga's..." I say slowly again.

"Ok?' He questioned. I could have hit myself...or him. Which ever came first.

"About how to remove a certain burden for the branch member's..." I say, hoping that he would be able to catch on.

His face was full of confusion until knowledge fell upon him. He broke into a grin. Wait! A _grin._ Hyuuga Neji actually _grinned?_ I think the worlds gonna end. "Are you sure?" He asked exitedly. I smiled.

"Of course I'm sure. Hinata studied it non-stop until she figured out what it was and how to work it. Unfortuanetly. Only Hyuuga's can work it. And Hinata...didn't really leave on good term's with you." I say, dampening his mood immediately. I quickly cover it up with a, "But I'm sure if you asked, she would do it. Hinata is more of a forgive and forget kind of person...except towards people who hurt her special people. And her father." I say in a solemn voice. I once again could feel Neji's gaze on my back.

"Why did you leave TenTen?" He asked in a soft voice.

I couldnt get the word's out to answer him. I knew I shouldnt tell anyone but Hinata and Temari...But I felt I could somehow trust Neji. Perhap's it's because he _was _my teamate.

Thankfully, Hinata saved me from answering. "So...how's life been Neji, Shikamaru?" She asked them. I pretty sure she still hates Gaara.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru answered simply. Well he hasn't changed.

"Feh. You think you know what 'troublesome' is? Try living our life." Temari said glaring at him.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said, yawning slightly. "Everythings troublesome in life." He said lazily. I could see Temari growing angrier and angrier. Wow. Shikamaru must be infuriating.

"Yeah? Well life isnt as troublesome as you." Temari said in a 'Ha! I got you now' voice.

"I'll agree with that. But seeing as you're more troublesome than me..." He said, ending the sentence perpously. I started chuckling quietly. What can I say? Their funny.

I looked to the front where Hinata was. She was currently glaring dagger's at Gaara. Gaara was smirking. Wow...he must be bad to not cringe in fear of Hinata's death glare. It was worst than Itachi's.

"Hina...Hina-chan? I don't think it's very healthy to glare at people that you just met." I said softly, trying not to set her off. The last person who set her off...well...let's just say they'll never walk again.

"I don't give a crap. I can glare at people all I wan't." Hinata replied, strengthening her, already powerful, glare.

Temari had stopped arguing wtih Nara long enough to listen, and join in on the conversation. "Hinata...please...just stop." She whispered. Everyone turned towards her and Hinata's eyes softened.

"Alright Temari. I'll stop. But if that teme does anything to you while we're here, then I'll do worse than just glare at him. Okay?" Hinata asked, speaking to Temari but looking at Gaara. As if to promise that it would happen.

"Okay Hinata. Besides. We won't be here for long. Just until the invasion is over." Temari said trying to cool off the steaming forgotten one.

"True. Then we can high tail it out of here and we'll never have to see our pasts again!" Hinata said happily. In the corner of my eye, I saw Neji flinch.

"She's not talking about you." I whispered to him, "She's talking about her teme of a father." His eyes widened but then grew sadder.

"You don't know how I treated her. I'm suprised she hasn't attacked me yet." Neji said, solemnly.

I pitied him in this state. "Neji listen to me. Hinata always told me that she would forgive you. She said that you had reason to hate her. Her dad on the other hand, did not. So, in truth, she forgave you five years ago. You can even ask her if you don't believe me."

"Feh, whatever." Was the great Hyuuga's reply. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yo! Hina-Sama! Tema-Baka! Neji and I are gonna train and catch up!" I yelled. Their reaction?

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S THE BAKA, BAKA!!!"

I just stuck my tounge out, grabbed Neji's arm, and ran off to team Gai's training grounds. Maybe I'll get to see my old teamates! On second thought...hopefully I won't.

**(Temari P.O.V.)**

That...that...meaner! How dare she call me a baka and then just leave. Feh, weapon mistresses these days. No respect.

"Oi, Hinata! What's TenTen's punishment gonna be for ditching us!?" I asked, hoping for something bad.

Hinata thought for a moment, then grinned wickedly. Oh this ought to be good. "Simple Temari. We make sure she gets to catch up with her old teamates." I'm sure my face fell. What kind of punishment is that?

"In fact, I think I see the other two now." Hinata smirked as green blobs ran up and hugged her tightly.

"COUSIN OF YOUTHFUL NEJI! YOU ARE YOUTHFULLY BACK TO THE YOUTHFUL VILLAGE! I UN-YOUTHFULLY THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD RUN AWAY FOR GOOD!! OH THANK YOUTH YOU'RE BACK!" The bigger green blob yelled. The little one had tears in his eyes.

"GAI-SENSEI! THAT WAS A MOST YOUTHFUL SPEECH!" He cried...literally.

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SEN-!!" He got cut off.

"Ahem! Ah...I now this is a tender moment for you, but...wouldn't you like to see your other teamate?" Hinata asked, mischeviously.

"Why? Our youthful Neji is out on a youthful mission with those two youthful ninja's that's standing right beside you!" It took him a moment to realize what he said. "OH MY YOUTHFULLNESS! YOU ARE YOUTHFULLY BACK!!!! THIS MUST MEAN THAT YOUTHFUL NEJI IS YOUTHFULLY BACK AS WELL!! YOUTHFUL COUSIN OF NEJI!!! DO YOU NOW WHERE YOUTHFUL NEJI IS?!!!" Gai screamed, er, asked.

"At the training grounds. And there is also someone else there who you will be happy to see." Hinata said smirking all evil-like.

"A YOUTHFUL SUPRISE?! VERY WELL! YOUTHFUL LEE AND I SHALL YOUTHFULLY GO SEE YOUTHFUL NEJI AND HIS YOUTHFUL FRIEND OF YOUTHFULLNESS!!!!" WITH THAT- I mean, with that, the two green weirdo's were once again running at the speed of light.

"Hina...I would just like you to know that, that far out-evilled anything the Akatsuki could do to someone for punishment." I said with awe, and a little fear, in my voice.

Hinata sniggered. "Why thank you Temari. And here I was thinking I lost my touch."

"Not at all my friend, not at all" I grinned down at her. She maybe the leader, but she will never be as tall as me.

After that, the four of us walked in silence. Until..."Temari, I would like to talk to you."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! A CLIFFY! I FEEL SO EVIL! Oh. And this is a re-write of Chap 8 since I really did think it sucked. I think this is at least a little better. Anyways. R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 10

**Hello people! I have wrote another chapter! Hope you enjoy! I OWN NOTHING.**

**(TenTen P.O.V.)**

I grimaced slightly as I thought about how Hinata was _somehow_ going to get revenge. And Temari would just encourage her. Ugh. Me and my smart mouth. Always gets me in trouble.

"Ah...Are you okay TenTen?" Neji asked. I forgot he was there for a moment. Worrying about ones imminent death will do that to a person.

"Fine Neji. Just thinking."

"Hn." Ah. That dreaded word. Oh how I loathe it.

I turned to glare at Neji. He, for some odd reason, took a step back. "Alright Neji. I'll make you a deal. We'll have a training match. If I win, you don't say 'Hn' for a whole week."

He looked shocked for a moment before smirking, "And if I win?"

"I will do one thing you tell me to do."

"Hn. Interesting. I'm in."

I smirked at his answer, "Good." I said before I attacked.

Neji smirked as he blocked my fist.

This was going to be fun

**(Hinata P.O.V.)**

"Temari, I would like to talk to you." Gaara said quietly.

Temari immediately tensed up as I turned to glare at him. What was he up to?

"I'm not going to do anything." He said as he caught me glaring.

"How do I know that?" I questioned. He's getting no where near Temari without my permission.

"You don't. But it's not up to you to decide." Gaara said glaring back at me. I actually blinked in suprise. I've been glaring at him all day and he hasn't once glared back.

I glanced at Temari. I knew that it was up to her. As much as I would like to be able to keep her away from the monstrous red-head, I wouldn't stop her if she agreed to this impromptu talk.

"Temari? What do you want to do?" I asked softly.

**(Temari P.O.V.)**

What do I do...? I don't know... Should I talk to Gaara...see what he wants? But what if he tries to hurt me again? Will I...Can I handle it? What am I saying. Of course I can. I didn't train in the mountains to get stronger just to back down. I can deal with this. I'm no longer that weak little girl he could push around and torment. I've changed. And my first step to showing that is to...

"I...accept." Though my voice slightly shook, I was sure that I had made the right decision.

Hinata slowly nodded. I knew she didn't like what I chose to do. But she wasn't going to stop me.

She walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "If you need help...call Akira."

I nod. She looks at me before heading over to Gaara. She leans forward and whispers in his ear. I can't hear what she said, but whatever it was made Gaara shudder.

I can't help my inner amusement.

**(Gaara P.O.V.)**

"You hurt her, physically or emotionally, and I will _personally_ show you the true meaning of pain." I felt a kunai poke dangerously at my side, and I knew she would make due on her word.

My eyes widened as I realized something. My sand...it wasn't reacting... But why? What was happening? Why wouldn't it react against her? So unnerved by this recent developement, I let go an unwilling shudder. This girl...wasn't normal...

I swallowed and nodded. She nods back and puts away her weapon. Then she turns and walks towards Shikamaru.

Slowly getting my sences back, I turned toward Temari...my sister...

I motion for her to follow me as I prepare myself for what I must say. I just hope she accepts...

**(Neji P.O.V.)**

I was suprised when TenTen challenged me to a match. I was even more suprised when I realized how strong she had gotten. In fact...if this kept up any longer...I was going to lose. I was already going all-out and my strength was slowly diminishing. I knew she could tell.

It would take a miracle for me to win. And then suddenly...

"YOUTHFUL NEJI! YOU ARE YOUTHFULLY BACK! WHO IS THAT YOU ARE YOUTHFULLY SPARING WITH! IS IT SOMEONE WE YOUTHFULLY KNOW!" One of the green miracles shouted.

I looked at TenTen and saw that her attention was now taken up by the blinding light of sparkling teeth, green spandex, and two shining bowl cuts.

I quietly snuck up behind her and just as I put my kunai to her neck...she crumbled into rock?

I suddenly felt something cold against my neck. I knew I had lost. "Nice try Neji." She whispered in my ear.

I smirked, "You've gotten better TenTen."

She laughed and was about to speak until...

"TENTEN? DID YOU YOUTHFULLY HEAR THAT, YOUTHFUL GAI-SENSEI! IT'S YOUTHFUL TENTEN COME BACK TO YOUTHFUL KONOHA!"

"I DID YOUTHFULLY HEAR THAT MY YOUTHFUL LEE! I YOUTHFULLY SEE IT AS WELL! OH TENTEN! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH HAS YOUTHFULLY BROUGHT YOUR YOUTHFUL SELF BACK TO KONOHA!"

And with that, TenTen was glomped by the so called miracles.

I actually felt sorry for her.

-**So...how was it? Review please!**


End file.
